


we part until death (and let her finish the job)

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Like Heavily Implied, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I was wondering when you'd visit me,” Dream started, speaking up against the content silence that hung in the air, and Techno noted the way his voice seemed strained against the confines of his throat. Something about Dream's shot voice lit a fire in Techno's toes, one that he ignored in favor of quipping back.“What, were you worried about me?” he asked, tilting his head slightly.“No. You and I don't worry about each other, Technoblade,” the reply came, and Techno supposed that it rang true enough.//aka Dream and Techno are Dealing With Some Things but at least they sort of have each other
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 201
Collections: Anonymous





	we part until death (and let her finish the job)

Techno let his  breath escape  him as his back made contact with the wall he'd been thrown against.  L’Manberg was gone, for real this time, and the rocks on the floor affirmed the intensity of the earlier blasts. If the TNT could affect his old base, all the way across the bay, then the destruction that had occurred must've been magnificent. And it had been. Explosives had rained from the sky, red sticks of dynamite coming down to mix with the crimson-stained floor. He hadn't heard the blasts over his own heartbeat, very few sounds sticking out over the heavy thudding. He remembered some of what he'd heard, though. Specifically, he remembered Dream laughing from his vantagepoint in the sky. He'd looked up at one point, he remembered, and lightning had struck behind the other. He looked untouchable, unkillable, and so different from how he did now, pressed up against him like his life depended on it.

It had become familiar, somewhere along the road, this twisted aftermath where they pretended to care about each other just a little longer, adrenaline running high and potions messing up their brains. Techno let himself be dragged over to the bed in the corner, only slightly cringing at how long it must've been since he last changed it, and fell back at the command of Dream's pushing hands. This was familiar, too, the way the other would climb on top of him and no words would be spoken between them as they fought their own battle. Techno found his mind wandering with his hands, thinking back to the fight. This was also part of their tradition: they would come to terms with the day on their own, and it would take more time than they had together, but at least they were there for each other physically. They always had been.

Techno found himself back home with Phil a few hours later, clothes and hair mostly fixed to where he could brush off any questions by saying it was the fight or the walk that had messed him up. His wounds were dressed, the shallower cuts healed, and he could say he'd done it all himself. He wouldn't let Phil dive into the logistics of how he'd managed to stitch up his own lower back. Phil probably knew, anyways. 

It was under a soft flurry of snow that he and Dream would meet again, the evening before the 20 th of January. A soft knock pulled Techno out of his work, his ink and quill abandoned for his blade. It was wrong, the way knuckles had so gently tapped his heavy spruce door, and every last muscle of his was tensed when he pulled on the handles. People didn't tend to knock before entering Techno's house,  Dream definitely didn't, but here he was, heavy blue cloak wrapped around his hunched shoulders. Techno let him in wordlessly.

“Tommy told me there's a fight tomorrow. You're early,” Techno finally said when the two were sat across from each other with mugs of tea between them. The contracts he'd been writing for the syndicate had been pushed aside in a hurry, so had the enchanted books he'd been using. Outside, the snow still twirled down onto the outer windowsills, and Dream was tracking the flakes on their way down.

“I'm not winning tomorrow,” Dream replied, finally looking Techno in the eyes. The other sat back in his chair, dragging his mug with him. It was pink and had a badly drawn pig on it, some sort of drawing he'd done for Phil way back when. Techno didn't say anything, instead raising his eyebrows to urge Dream to continue.

“I'm not telling you my plan, Techno. I'm here because I need to think and we both know how to do that best.”

The night found them upstairs with no other light source than the moon.

“Come with me,” Dream suddenly spoke up in the darkness as they were getting dressed.

“What?”

“In the morning. Come with me to fight.”

“Didn't you say you were going to lose?” Techno asked, brow furrowed.

“That's the plan, yeah, but I can't- I don't have to. Not if you're there.” Techno caught Dream's eyes with his own. They were desperate – his final bit of resolve before he accepted defeat.

“I can help you like this, Dream, behind closed doors when it's just us. I can't tell you what we're doing here, either, but I know it's not that. I know I can't give you my sword in battle,” Techno eventually replied. Dream's shoulders straightened as he moved to the ladder, accepting his answer.

“I can offer you something else, though. For good luck,” Techno said when they reached the door. He reached to his side and pulled out the axe  Ranboo had given him, one he'd renamed to  _ The Axe of War _ , and held it out in Dream's direction. It had a small scrap of his old cloak tied to it, something Techno did to all his weapons now, “I can give you this, but nothing more.”

Dream took the axe and left; no more words spoken between them.

Two more days found Techno stood in the underground chasm Dream had called home. It was empty now, everyone else having already reclaimed their things, but the walls seemed to scream at him. He let himself stand there for a second, letting their shouts wash over him, before a click behind him pulled him out of his thoughts. Someone had followed him through the portal.

He twisted around, pulling out his sword as he did so, and came face to face with  Sapnap , who gave him an unimpressed look as he raised his shield, pushing Techno's blade away from his neck. Neither said anything as  Sapnap gestured to the hallway on the side, making his way over while Techno followed him. 

It was impressive, how well Dream had managed to narrow everyone down to their hearts’ desires, Techno thought to himself as he saw the pen labeled ‘Carl’. That wasn't what he was here for, though. He wasn't here to see Dream's cruelty for himself, he knew it all too well. He was here for twin axes that hung on the wall, both clearly labeled. Both with their own scrap of fabric, one red and one green. Techno's gut twisted a little as he let his fingers glide over the lime strip, and he worried about just what the pit in his stomach meant.

“You know, it's okay if you still love him, dude,”  Sapnap said, breaking the fragile silence, “I do too. So do George, Bad, and Puffy.” Techno just shook his head, strapping the axes to his back.

“I don't love him,  Sapnap . You've got the wrong guy.”

“No, I don't. Listen, I was Dream's best friend for a very long time. I know everything about him.”

“Everything?” Techno asked, avoiding  Sapnap's eyes.

“Everything,”  Sapnap confirmed before moving back to the portal. “The prison has visiting hours, by the way. Just ask Sam.” With that, he was gone, leaving Techno on his own.

“Once the lava has retracted you will need to move across with platform. I will then pull back the platform and lower the lava again. Call me when you want to get out.” Techno preferred this Sam, if he was being perfectly honest. Sure, the guy had been a little rough with his manual search, and Techno was still sick from the poison, but at least he wasn't trying to make light of the situation.

The floor began to move under his feet and Techno rushed to keep up with it, keeping his eyes trained down to make sure he wouldn't misstep, only looking up when he had solid obsidian under him instead. The lava went down, the barrier following its lead, and then he was face to face with Dream.

“I was wondering when you'd visit me,” Dream started, speaking up against the content silence that hung in the air, and Techno noted the way his voice seemed strained against the confines of his throat. Something about Dream's shot voice lit a fire in Techno's toes, one that he ignored in favor of quipping back.

“What, were you worried about me?” he asked, tilting his head slightly. 

“No. You and I don't worry about each other, Technoblade,” the reply came, and Techno supposed that it rang true enough. “I just knew you were coming. You usually want to hear both sides of every story,” Dream continued.

“I've heard the story.” Techno said.

“You weren't there, though. How come?” Dream asked, getting up and facing the lava. Techno just shrugged in response.

“You said it yourself, Dream. You and I don't worry about each other,” 

“Can I see you again?” Dream turned as he said it, that desperate look from a few days ago back in his eyes. 

“Once more, when one of us is dying,” Techno started, “We part until death and let her finish the job. Then we meet again in whatever comes next.”

“I'd almost think you were a religious man, Techno.” Dream teased, a small smile forming on his face.

“You of all people should know that I've worshipped plenty of things in the past, Dream.”

“I do. And you should know that I have, too. That doesn't mean I believe in any god other than myself.” Dream stepped closer

“I don't either,” Techno whispered, and he ignored the way it rang true.

“What if this is it, though? What if I die tomorrow and this is the final time? Could you live with that broken promise?”

“I suppose I'll just have to visit again come morning. Just in case,” Techno replied, messaging Sam in the meantime. His time with Dream was coming to a close, and he didn't want to have to explain a long absence to Phil or, god forbid, Ranboo.

“Just in case,” Dream whispered back.


End file.
